Love is You
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak bisa di prediksi sebelumnya membuat Sakura berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengacaukan bagi Sasuke. Namun dengan berjalannya waktu, Sasuke mulai bisa menerima karakter Sakura yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Lalu, hal apa yang akan terjadi? Silahkan baca


Haiiiiiii…. Saya kembaliiiii….. jangan bosan dengan kedatangan saya ini ya. Atau jangan bosan membaca fict dari saya ini . heheheh

Seperti biasa saya membuat karya terbaru, meski karya saya yang lain terbengkalai. Sebenarnya sudah aku simpan di draf, tapi saya malas ngetik. #modus

Yupss…. Saya gak mau banya bicara, lebih baik kalian para Reades baca saja yuk!

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning!

Segala kerusakan ada disini. OOC, AU, Typo dan sebangsanya. Peringatan sudah ku beri tahu, jika kalian tetap maksa baca resiko di tanggung sendiri :p.

.

Reading!

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa pink itu sudah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah bersendau gurau dengan Shizune, gadis bersurai pink itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat. Meski harus ada sedikit pemaksaan terhadapnya. Semua lampu sudah di matikan, kecuali yang berada di sudut tempat tidurnya. Lampu disana tetap memancarkan cahaya karena memang pada dasarnya ada seseorang yang masih terjaga.

Haruno Sakura duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangannya di lipat kedepan dada. Keningnya mengkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel kesayangannya yang tergeletak di meja belajar miliknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebal, tak habis pikir kenapa ponsel kesayangannya itu tak kunjung bordering, tidak berkelip-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak sama sekali!

Pasalnya, kedua orang tuanya akan meneleponnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Namun hingga sampai saat ini tak ada kunjumg tanda-tandanya. Geram bercampur kesal mulai mengaur dari tubuhnya. Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali mendengarkan suara kedua orang tuanya meski hanya sebentar.

Sakura memutar kursinya menghadap jendela besar lalu menyibakkan tirai kamarnya dan mata emeraldnya menerawang jauh keatas langit. Malam ini penghuni langit begitu banyak, sinar yang di pancarkannya mampu membuat hati tersa damai dan nyaman. Sakura hanya bias mendesah pelan, di liriknya jam dinding bergambar bunga sakura yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tepat. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja. Setelah itu akhirnya Sakura jengah dan memutuskan untuk tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

~#~

``Ichikawa``

~#~

Sakura, gadis bermahkotakan pink sebahu itu tampak tersenyum bahagia di bandingkan wajah masamnya kemarin malam. Cengiran dari sudut bibirnya tak pernah lepas sejak pagi. Tentu saja, keluarga yang telah lama di nantikannya itu akan pulang dalam hitungan jam dari sekarang. Ia sungguh sangat senang. Satu tahun tiga bulan, keluarga Haruno tinggal di Suna dengan alas an bisnis yang sama sekali tidak bias di tunda. Dan dengan meninggalkan seorang anak gadis semata wayangnya sendiri di rumah yang boleh di bilang besa yang hanya di temani oleh beberapa pembantu.

Senyum keceriaan dari gadis bermata emerald itu tak kunjung berhenti. Kebahagiaan begitu terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat berbinar-binar . bahkan suara ketukan pintu dibalik kamarnya pun tak dihiraukannya karena saking gembira.

"Nona…" panggil Shizune, pembantu yang bias di bilang paling dekat dengan Sakura.

Shizune memang satu-satunya wanita yang sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Sakura, karena memang dialah yang selalu menjadi teman bicara Sakura. Shizune bukan lagi hanya sebagai seorang pembantu di rumah Haruno, namun bagi Sakura sendiri Shizune adalah sesosok wanita yang lebih dari itu.

Tok…Tok…Tok….

Berulang kali Shizune mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Gadis yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Shizune. Terpaksa, dengan pelan Shizune membuka pintu kamar Sakura gadis bersurai pink itu meloncat gembira, menari-nari di luar balkon kamarnya dengan senyum mengenbang di wajah manisnya.

"ehmmmm"

Suara deheman akhirnya berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan yang menurut Shizune terbilang aneh. Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik dengan senyum manisnya itu tak pernah sekalipun bersikap layaknya gadis pada umumnya. Sakura, dia selalu menjadi dirinya, melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sikap cerianya mampu membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya ikut turut tersenyum dengan hanya melihat pancaran kegembiraan yang mengaur dalam diri gadis itu.

"Ah… kau Shizune" pandangan Sakura beralih saat melihat Shizune berjalan kecil dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. "ada apa?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum.

"Nona terlihat sangat senang hari ini" Sakura mempersempit jarak antara Shizune.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku 'nona' jika hanya ada aku dank au, Shizune." Tegur Sakura mengingatkan akan hal tersebut. Memang pada dasarnya Sakura tak menghendakinya jika Shizune memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nona' jika hanya ada mereka.

"Tapi, non…."

"Shizuneee…."

"Baiklah… jadi, kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang hari ini, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune hanya dengan memanggil Sakura tanpa embel-embel di belakangnya. Dan hal tersebut memnbuat Sakura tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Hari ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang. Mereka bilang bahwa urusan di Suna sudah mereka selesaikan." Terang Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Shizune yang mendengarnya pun turut senang, melihat keluarga Haruno sebentar lagi akan kembali ke konoha.

"Jam berapa Tuan dan Nyonya akan kembnali?"

"Sekitar jam delapan malam, kata Tou-san masih ada yang harus ia urus sebentar" jawab Sakura yang kini tengah merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku dan yang lainnya harus memasak makanan yang special untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya" gumam Shizune dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum sumringah.

~~!~~

~~Ichikawa~~

~~!~~

Bandara Internasional konoha terlihat padat akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Beberapa ari mereka terlihat membawa barang bawaannya yang ekstra besar dan sebagian dari mereka pula juga ada yang duduk diam di tempat tunggu.

Haruno Sakura berlari secepat mungkin untuk segera menemui Tou-san an Kaa-sannya. Dengan gembira ia berlari dengan cepat tanpa peduli seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Harus cepat… harus cepat"

Lalu…

Brruuuukkkk…..

"Aduuhh…"Sakura terjatuh sesaat ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Sakura meringis menahan sakit di bagian tubuh belakangnya.

"Lain kali lihat kedepan kalau bejalan" ucap seseorang yang di tabrak Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Gomenneeee~ aku tak sengaja" ungkap Sakura menyesal

"Lain kali jangan berlarian di tempat umum seperti ini. Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain seperti anak kecil sepertimu"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf. Dasar laki-laki tak sopan." Tindas Sakura tidak terima saat lelaki itu mengatainya dengan sebutan 'anak kecil'

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Matanya tajam memandang Sakura intens, ia menyeringai lalu dengan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menyumpah serapah.

Sakura termenung untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia sadar jika ada yang lebih penting dari lelaki yang di tabraknya itu.

Sakura duduk di bangku tunggu, semenjak datangnya kabar kepulangan keluarganya, Sakura begitu antusias untuk menjemput kedatangan ke dua orang tuanya. Sudah beberapa menit Sakura duduk diam menunggu kedatangan orang tuanya, gusar dan cemas menghantuinya namun tanda-tanda akan kemunculannya tak kunjung ada.

Barulah sepuluh menit setelahnya muncul dua sosok yang selama ini sudah di dambakannya. Disana… disana ada orang yang selama ini Sakura tunggu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura berlari kecil dan membahur memeluk Ibinya penuh rindu yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Tadaimaaa"

"Okaeri, Tou-san… Kaa-san" jawab Sakura di berengi dengan isak tangis haru.

Haruno Mebuki dengan lembut mengelus rambut Sakura pelan. "hey… anak Kaa-san kenapa cengeng seperti ini. Hmmm…." Ucapnya lembut

"Sakura merindukan kalian"

Dan itulah pertemuan antara seorang anak dengan orang tuanya. Rindu yang menumpuk telah ia tumpahkan begitu melihat keluarganya. Hidup jauh dari keluarga memang terasa berat pada awalnya, tapi semua itu sudah berakhir pada aklhirnya.

~~!~~

~~Ichikawa~~

~~!~~

Ruang makan terasa ramai malan ini. Tidak seperti malam biasanya yang hanya di gunakan Sakura sendiri. Sekarang gadis bermata emerald itu bias merasakan lagi kehangatan berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bias makan bersama seperti ini.," ujar Sakura di tengah-tengah aktifitas makan malam pertamanya dengan Tou-san dan juga Kaa-sannya. Apalagi hidangan makanan begitu mengguggah selera seperti ini. Tentu saja akan terasa nikmat di mulut.

Menyambut orang terpenting dalam kehidupan kita harus di sambut dengan special. Untuk hal ini Sakura benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Shizune dan yang lainnya.

"Apa selama kami pergi pola makanmu tetap tertur, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan "syukurlah, Kaa-san senang mendengarnya".

"Tapi kenapa Tou-san pulang cepat, bukankah Tou-san bilang empat bulan lagi baru kembali ke Konoha" Tanya Sakura pnasaran

"Tentu kami rindu terhadapmu, sayaang.."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura memastikan

"Sebenarnya Tou-san punya alas an lain" mendadak semuaterdiam, Sakura menatap ke dua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Apa itu?"

"Tou-san dan teman Tou-san berencana menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya." Sepi, belun ada reaksi yang terlihat dari Sakura. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menjerit

"APPAAAAA…"

.~~

~Ichikawa~~

Terlihat gadis bersurai pink yang bernama Harun Sakura itu tampak berjalan gontai dengan wajah yang tampak kusut dan lesu, ia berjalan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Mata emeraldnya berulang kali memperlihatkan pancaran penuh emosi... Pertunangan, eh?  
Gadis berumur 17 thn itu tampak semakin kesal ketika mengingat perdebatan antara dirinya dengan ke dua orang tuanya kemarin malam. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir, kemana akal pikiran Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya itu.  
Menjodohkan anaknya demi perusahaan, eh?

Haruno sakura, gadis itu semakin mendesah pasrah. Bahkan ia tak sanggup lagi memikirkan ide yang sangat luar biasa itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Flashback On

"APPAAAAA…"teriak Sakura menggema di ruang makan. Ia langsung berdiri tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan.

Perjodohan? Astaga... mana mungkin hal semacam itu bisa menimpahnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak percaya. Ia menatap ke dua orang tuanya bergantian, dan berkata "kenap? kenapa Tou-san berkata begitu"

Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya mereka sudah memprediksikan reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Tenanglah sayang, Kaa-san minta duduklah dulu" pintanya pelan

"Sebenarnya Tou-san mempunyai beberapa masalah, Tapi..." Kalimat Kizashi terputus, entah kenapa ia tak ingin menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Tapi apa Tou-san?"

"Tou-san hanya ingin kau bahagia sayang, begitu pula dengan Kaa-san"

"Haaah... apa dengan tindakan seperti itu bisa membuat Sakura bahagia? begitu maksud Tou-san." Kali ini kedua Orang tua Sakura hanya mampu mengela nafas berkali-kali. Mereka tahu dan sangat mengerti akan perilaku yang Sakura tunjukkan, mereka sadar jika apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Tapi, mungkin saja sebuah kesalahan akan mendatangkan kebahagian. Mungkin!

"Lalu, apa yang Sakura inginkan saat ini?" tanya Mebuki

"Pada awalnya Sakura sangat senang saat mendengar Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang, Sakura senang ketika melihat Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san masih seperti dulu, saat kalian pergi meninggalkan Sakura disini. Sakura sangat merindukan kalian..." ucap Sakura dg suara tercekat, berusaha mengontol emosinya yang siap meledak.

"... Makan di tempat yang besar seperti ini membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Namun, hanya persekian menit saja Sakura merasakannya Tou-san sudah menghancurkannya.  
Sakura hanya ingin makan bersama seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Sakura kecewa dengan Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san" ucapnya, setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kizashi dan Mebuki dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Semua ini demi kamu sayang, Tou-san hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tou-san percaya, jika dengannya kau akan..." Ucpnya dalam hati.

"Bahagiga" desisnya dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya, tampaknya Sakura benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Flashback Off.

~Ichikawa~

Sakura duduk termenung, ia sungguh sangat merasa kecewa dengan kedua orang tuanya.  
Ia tak pernah menyangka jika kedatangan mereka ada maksud tertentu. Keterlaluan!  
Haruno Sakura, gadis berpawakan cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan sedikit menggeram kesal

. Bahkan langitpun seolah tak mau diajak berteman, awan hitam mulai berkumpul dan menutupi sinar matahari yang sejak tadi bersinar terang. Kumpulan awan hitam itu pada akhirnya meneteskan gemericik air. Hujan, dan akhirnya cairan dari atas langit itupun turun.  
Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh tak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.  
Hingga pada akhirnya tepukan dari arah belakang membuat gadis berambut pink itu terkesiap dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Yamanaka Ino, teman terbaik yang Sakura miliki. Teman yang satu-satunya paling mengerti akan dirinya. Teman yang mampu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman ketika ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Sudahlah jidat, kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." bujuk Ino pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Benar, mungkin apa yang Ino katakan memang ada benarnya. Tak ada gunanya juga memikirkannya, toh pada kenyataannya sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kehendak-NYA pasti tersembunyi sesuatu yang tak terduga.

. "Arigatou, Ino. Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sepertinya hujan tak kan kunjung reda, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku. Bukankah sopirmu Yamato tak bisa menjemput. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang ajakan Ino, mungkin hal ini bukanlah ide yang buruk "tentu, mana mungkin aku akan pulang dengan cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti ini, Ino-pig" canda Sakura yang langsung mendapat decihan dari sahabatnya itu.

Dalam kediaman Keluarga Haruno saat ini terdapat dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Sepertinya percakapan yang mereka lakukan bukan sesuatu yang enteng, terlihat saat sang kepala keluarga Haruno Kizashi berulang kali mengusap keringat dipelipis kepalanya. Sedangkan Sang wanita hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dibarengi dengan getaran ditubuhnya.

Dua orang yang saat ini sedang berada dirumahnya tampak membuat keluarga tersebut sangat terkejut. Entah kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Jadi, apa keputusan yang akan kalian ambil" Tanya orang itu dibarengi seringai dibibirnya.

"Tapi, perjanjian yang kita buat tidak seperti itu, Tuan" kilah Kizashi

"Jadi anda menolak?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud saya. Hanya saja..." Perkataan Kizashi terputus. Ia binggung, sungguh lelaki paruh baya itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk membujuk laki-laki yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Jika anda menolak, mungkin saya akan menarik semua saham saya. Pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi"

Setelah itu lelaki ber-jas hitam itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.  
Tampak Kizashi terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.  
Menarik semua saham?  
Itu sama artinya kebangkrutan perusahaan Corp Haruno.

Lelaki ber-jas hitam itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia berpikir dan sesekali menimbang-nimbang semua yang ia katakan barusan.  
Ia sadar, jika perjanjian yang mereka buat tidaklah seperti ini. Namun, ia sudah tak ingin menundanya terlalu lama. Dia, lelaki itu akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dengan cara apapun.

"Apa aku keterlaluan? Bagaimana menurutmu." Tanyanya pada sekretaris Pribadinya

"Saya rasa tuan berhak berkata demikian. Memberikan anak gadis Haruno adalah jalan yang harus mereka tempuh."

Setelah mendengar penuturan sekretarisnya itu, lelaki yang masih tergolong berusi dua puluha tahunan itupun tersenyum lega. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu tindakan yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai tanda balas jasa.

"Jalankan mobilnya. Kakashi"

"Baik, Tuan"

.

Bersambunggggg!

Yeesssss…. Saya datang dengan membawa Fict terbaru dengan tema yang sama seperti Fict pertama ku. Dengan kisah perjodohan LAGI. Tapi mungkin ini bukan perjodohan karena orang tua. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sebagai tanda jasa.

Hahaha… kok saya gak kreatif ya#mojok di kamar

Yasudahlah… tema boleh sama, tapi alur yang saya ceritakan berbeda kok. Beneraaannn…. Gak bohong.

Okelah… saya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi kalian terhadap isi fict ku ini.

Oh ya… saya dengar, FNI yang SasuSaku mulai sepi. Maka dari itu, marilah KITA meramaikan FNI ini sekali lagi. GanBatteeee…..

.

.

.

Minta R~~E~~V~~I~~E~~W

Peluk cium; Ichikawa soma


End file.
